


A Dark Room

by qelci



Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies)
Genre: Come Inflation, Dream Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, PWP, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-26
Updated: 2020-02-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:20:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22910878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qelci/pseuds/qelci
Relationships: Erik Lehnsherr/Charles Xavier
Comments: 1
Kudos: 23





	A Dark Room

Charles found himself in a strange dream.

He found himself in a darkened room. The air was warm, and there was a fireplace burning hotly behind him. He discovered that he was on his knees, and that before him was a large, leather chair with a man sitting in it.

It was Erik Lensherr.

Erik was in a vaguely familiar dark suit. He looked striking in it, and his large, veined hands gripped the sides of the chair. His pupils looked unfathomably black, and he grinned wide with his sharp teeth poking through his reddish beard.

Charles looked back down again. Erik’s feet were in his hands, and he was washing them with a damp, silken cloth. Erik’s dark plants were rolled up slightly at the ankle, as not to get wet, and Charles lightly sponged at the broad tops of his feet. 

Charles was not in control of his actions, and was unsure why he was so complacent sitting before the other man. He continued his duty, however, and wiped Erik’s feet dry with his palms. 

“Don’t you want to be a good boy for me?” Erik said. “Why don’t you kiss them better?”

Erik’s voice was harsh and deep. Something about it sent chills down Charles’ spine. He realized he couldn’t speak, as his mouth made no noise when he tried to reply. Instead, he bowed his head down and planted a firm kiss across the top of Erik’s toes. 

Erik flexed his toes as Charles kissed them gently, curling them into the thick rug beneath him. As soon as he stopped, Charles knew his duty was done, and he leaned back on his knees to look at Erik’s face.

When he straightened up, Erik’s cock had been freed from his pants. 

His length was impossibly large. The thick, long shaft protruded from a ginger tuft of hair at the base, with two massive balls drooping below against the leather chair. At the tip was the wet cockhead, which throbbed with red intensity and was dripping precum. His cock was angled directly towards Charles’ mouth, and bounced up and down in anticipation.

“Open wide,” Erik growled, flaring his sharp teeth again in a malicious grin. 

As if by an unseen force, Charles was pushed forward until he was bracketed in between Erik’s long legs. He tried to push himself away, but found he was unable to. When he tried to protest verbally, he again could not find the words, and his mouth involuntarily opened into a rounded “O” shape.

“That’s it. Keep that mouth nice and stretched out for me.”

Charles could only watch in horror as Erik laced his fingers through the hair on the back of his head and pushed him forward, even closer to the throbbing penis.

Without being able to resist, the cockhead pushed right into Charles’ open lips. It was burning hot, and the salty taste of the precum invaded his tongue instantly.

“Look at you!” Erik said mockingly. “So willing and pliant! Don’t worry, boy, I’ll be sure to empty my balls deeply inside of you. You won’t taste a thing.”

Charles flushed with panic. His entire body was stiff and immobile, and Erik began sinking his cock deeper in between his lips. The shaft was so thick that it stretched his lips apart with an uncomfortable vigor. He could feel the veins throbbing against his mouth, and the thick tube on the underside of Erik’s cock pushed against his tongue. 

Charles felt incredibly self-conscious and vulnerable. The strong hand gripping his hair prevented him from feeling like he had a way out, and he panicked at how much more of Erik’s length was in front of him. 

“You’ve got a long way to go, boy. Let’s see how much more of my cock you can take!”

Erik used both of his hands to grip Charles’ head, and slowly thrusted his hips upward into his face. Charles retched as the intruding tip brushed against his uvula, but Erik had no mercy. He continued to force his way down into Charles’ throat. 

“Auggghhh!” Charles gagged, finally being able to make a sound. His throat contracted violently around the bulging shaft, and his whole body shook involuntarily.

“That’s it, boy!” Erik yelled. “Fuck, I know you love this cock!”

Charles realized he was able to move his limbs again. He flailed his arms around, trying to push Erik’s legs away from him, but to no avail. Erik was as strong as stone, and wouldn’t budge at all. 

Erik gripped harder into the boy’s hair, pulled him back a little bit, and then plunged even deeper down his throat. 

“Uuaghhh!” Charles retched again. He felt his esophagus compress painfully down around the bulging shaft. His lips were raw from being stretched to their limit, and the hairs around Erik’s balls began tickling his face. His entire body felt electrified, and he could hardly breathe.

“Damn, you know how to take a cock, don’t you?” Erik groaned in pleasure. “I might have to fuck your throat all night.”

Erik continued fucking Charles’ face on top of his crotch. Each time, his cock going unbearably deep inside the boy’s slender frame. Charles continued to try and push himself away, even going as far as to grip Erik’s balls and try to tug at them.

“You can’t hurt me, boy!” Erik chuckled maliciously. “You’re going to take this load just as I give it to you. I’m going to fill up your stomach until you’re bloated full of my cum!”

After what felt like endless hours of gagging, Charles felt like Erik was getting close to orgasm. Erik pushed his head against his crotch with all his strength and held him there.

“I’m getting ready to shoot! Fuck, I can’t wait to cream your throat!” 

Charles felt Erik’s ballsack churn and tighten up. In dreaded suspense, he gripped the fur carpet with his hands, digging his fingers into the fabric for support. Erik placed his bare feet on top of Charles’ knuckles, pushing his hands into the ground with his toes.

“Arghhhh!” Erik groaned beastily. “Argghhh! FUCK! Here it comes!”

To Charles’ utter horror, the entirety of Erik’s body tensed up and flexed. He began to physically grow and his muscles strained against his clothing. Charles watched helplessly as Erik’s body dwarfed his own, and his cock began to swell as well.

Lodged deep in Charles’ esophagus, Erik’s shaft thickened and shoved itself even deeper down in his body. 

“Ohhhh, FUCK! AUUUGHH!” Erik’s voice boomed, becoming deeper and louder as his orgasm approached.

Charles felt his throat expand to accommodate the protruding cock. Erik’s shaft pressed harder against his esophagus at a dangerous rate, and began to thrust against his windpipe. Charles’ Adam’s apple bobbed uncontrollably against Erik’s length, and the cock began to bulge out against his neck. 

“ARGGGHHH FUUCK!”

Panicked flushed over Charles. He tried to lift his arms and pull back, but Erik only stiffened his toes, locking them into the rug. He felt Erik’s feet begin to grow as well. His toes stretched out over most of Charles’ forearms, further pinning him in place. 

“Hmmmph! Mmmph!!” Charles groaned out, as adrenaline flooded his body in an attempt to escape.

He then began to feel Erik’s cock stiffen deeper down his throat. The gigantic cockhead pulsated down his pharynx and grew more erect straight down the length of his esophagus. 

“UNNNFGHH,” Charles choked, as Erik’s cock expanded down past his gullet and into his chest cavity. His entire torso was now speared on the shaft, with his jaw nearly breaking from the exertion. 

“Ohh, YEAH!” Erik bellowed, as he gripped the entirety of Charles’ head with just one hand. “FUCK! Now I’m going to cum directly into your stomach, boy!”

Charles’ body was going limp at this point. His muscles were spasming uncontrollably still, but the lack of oxygen to his lungs began to make him feel dizzy.

“Aghhhh! Here it comes! ARGHHHH!”

Erik’s shaft ballooned out as it pulsated, shooting a massive jet of sperm directly into Charles’ stomach, just as he promised. 

“UNNNNFPH. NNNPGH. MNNPH,” Charles gurgled, as his entire esophagus squelched from the spurts of cum. His throat visibly distended as Erik’s shaft pumped his semen straight into his guts. 

“Ohh, YEAH! FUCK! TAKE THAT FUCKING LOAD!” Erik’s voice was now thundering in the dark room, and everything seemed to shake.

Charles could do nothing as his body was pumped full of Erik’s sperm. His stomach began to throb as the copious amount of liquid filled him up. It felt like the delicate bones in his hands were breaking under the man’s weight, as Erik curled his toes and flexed his gigantic feet with each pulse.

“ARGHH! YEAH SWALLOW THAT CUM! AUGHHHHH!” Erik screamed one last time, as the rest of his semen was pumped into Charles’ stomach. 

Charles knew he was about to pass out. His stomach was stretched to the limit, and his throat was still crammed full of Erik’s ginormous shaft. He felt himself lose consciousness more and more, before Erik was able to finish draining his balls entirely. 

Just when the world darkened, he finally was able to wake up.


End file.
